


Ardor

by Rosesvolcano



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesvolcano/pseuds/Rosesvolcano
Summary: 时间线为剧场版《Stampede》正剧事件开始之前。





	Ardor

—

这个房间的墙壁还真是比一张纸厚不到哪儿去啊。  
罗暗暗想着，下意识地将指节抵在了嘴边。他以一种费力的姿势半趴在床上，脑袋和肩膀都陷在枕头里，胸腹悬在半空中，弯了膝盖大张双腿跪着，腰部下沉将屁股撅高，迎合着来自身后的开拓。  
房间里光线昏暗，床头板已经有些磨损了，身下的床单被褥也旧得起毛，空气里漂浮着尘埃颗粒，说起来实在不是个有情调的地方。  
但是……  
他呼吸一滞，思绪被打断了。方才还在体内进行按压的几根手指抽了出去，紧接着便换了个更为粗长硬挺的东西顶进来。  
那东西不过才探入了前端，就好像是有撕裂般的强烈感觉传来，弄得罗忍不住大腿一抖，险些整个身体都垮下去，却又被身后男人的大手及时捞住了腰继续将性器往里送。一点一点地，内里的褶皱缝隙被悉数撑开，又被慢慢地全部填满，整个屁股都在发酸发胀，充实到让人腿软。罗咬牙适应着，指节捏得泛白，努力将呻吟声咽下，嘴上又不甘示弱地揶揄道：  
“即便在这种地方也还真是干劲十足啊，中将大人。”  
斯摩格正专注地扶着面前精瘦的腰将自己勃发的性器缓慢推入，即便做了许久的扩张，真正提枪上阵时那狭窄的甬道还是紧致得惊人，刚一插进去里面湿热的穴肉就紧紧绞住了他，像是不想让他继续入侵，但又更像是不想放他离开。他被夹得又痛又爽，想停住缓一下，就听见那人调侃的语气，心下冒出一股火来，索性掐住对方的腿根，一鼓作气将阴茎全部埋了进去。  
“别废话了，你自找的。”说着，斯摩格弯下身贴近罗的后背，一手搂着他的身体将他扣在自己身前，另一手绕到前面握住他挺立的性器，开始耸动胯部进行抽送。  
“呃……”  
罗终是没忍住，低低地呻吟出声。一系列的动作让他根本无法招架，只得跪趴在那里，任由年长的男人进入他的身体，蓬勃鼓动的胸肌紧紧贴着他的背部，皮肤相贴处在燃烧般地发烫。  
斯摩格在抚慰他的前端，他的手掌宽大，手心里有一层薄茧，摩擦着柱身套弄，谈不上有技巧性却足以让罗颤栗不已。更不要说身后那地方又在被男人深入浅出地抽插着，炙热的性器凶狠地闯入他的体内再稍作抽离，下一秒又更为狂暴地撞进来，一次比一次用力地操向里面。  
先前的疼痛已经慢慢消散，取而代之的是逐渐明晰的快感。前后夹击的感觉让罗无法再故作镇定，他压抑着呻吟声，急促地呼吸着，手紧紧抓住身下的床单，难耐地仰着脸去蹭斯摩格俯在他脖颈处的脑袋，每一寸肌肤都在叫嚣渴望。  
斯摩格咬住他的耳垂，舔舐他耳上的金圈，身下仍毫不留情地凶猛冲撞着，每次都深深插入后带出鲜嫩的穴肉和粘稠的体液，然后又用力地撞回去，囊袋拍打在臀瓣上发出啪啪地响声，刺激得罗不停收缩着后穴将里面的性器吞得更深。  
“你来这地方到底有什么目的？”斯摩格也在喘息，他的声线一向浑厚低沉，此时染上情欲后更是性感得要命，贴着罗的耳朵钻进去，一路飘到他的脑子里后轰然炸裂，堪比最猛烈的春药。  
罗闭上眼，逞强般地说道：  
“我、我可是海贼，你说我来干、干什么……”  
斯摩格亲吻着罗的后颈，下巴上的胡茬轻轻刮蹭过他的皮肤，他一边顶弄一边低声说道：“哪儿来的滚回哪儿去……不然我就把你这卑鄙海贼抓起来……”  
罗企图反唇相讥，“你做得到……吗……”  
最后一个音节却骤然变了调，转成了一声呜咽，“啊……”  
他的腿根在抖，斯摩格的探索终于进行到了那一步，撞进他体内的性器抵达深处，狂暴地碾压着那处敏感点，触电一样的酥麻感从交合的地方蔓延到全身，汹涌如海浪的快感席卷吞噬着他，他被这灭顶般的感觉逼得理智全无，整个身子都软得不像话。  
“斯摩格……”  
这小子终于叫了自己的名字，而不是什么“中将大人”“白猎当家”之类听似客气有礼实则疏离又虚伪的称呼。他成功撕下了这个海贼假惺惺的面具。  
这种胜利所带来的得意感让斯摩格愈加兴奋，他眼中燃着赤色的火焰，越发故意地挺着胯间狠狠撞击在罗的屁股上，又快又猛地操干着，每回都用力捣着那个已知的脆弱地带，然后满意地感受身下人触电般颤抖着一次又一次缩紧后穴，贪婪不已地吸吮包裹着他坚硬的阴茎。  
“斯摩……啊……”罗就要跪趴不稳，全靠着男人的手搂着他，他用手肘堪堪撑着身体，感觉自己被撞得五脏六腑都不在原来的位置了，他甚至发不出完整的一句话，只能缺氧般张着嘴拼命呼吸，铺天盖地的快感淹没了他，他毫不怀疑斯摩格要就这样把他杀死在这张床上。  
“罗……”斯摩格用手扳过罗的脸，让他侧过头来，然后吻住他的嘴唇。  
这男人的吻绝对谈不上温柔，相反地和他本人一样蛮横。他撬开罗的牙关，撕咬着他的唇瓣，舌头闯进他的口腔勾了他的舌吮吸纠缠，像野兽掠夺般霸道粗野。罗被亲得舌根都在发麻，却又无法自拔，强烈的情欲在颅内炸裂成烟花，星火点燃了他，他不由自主地把手伸到身侧覆在斯摩格的手上，手指插入他指间交握，像是最亲密无间的爱人。  
斯摩格顺势抓紧他的手，身下用力一顶，再次撞上了那个敏感点，罗猛地哆嗦了一下，来不及反应，便控制不住地射了出来，身体像是脱力了一样松懈下去，皮肤慢慢染上了一层高潮后的薄红色。  
射精过后的身体变得更加敏感，一触碰便颤栗不止。斯摩格还在不知疲倦地在罗体内横冲直撞，到了后来干脆把他按下去放倒在床上，抓住他的一只脚踝继续开垦他的身体。仍有潮水般的快感不断地漫过他的身体，罗无力地趴在床上，承受着身后无止休的冲击。  
年长的男人近乎凶残地操干着已经磨砺到红肿的后穴，每一次大力的抽插都顶得罗又难受又舒服。斯摩格的确知道怎么样折磨他，罗失神地想着，别看他总是一副冲动又天真的傻乎乎模样，其实他才是最可怕的人。  
终于在第无数次的冲撞后，斯摩格俯下身，将头埋在罗的肩窝，重重一挺，抵入他身体的最深处，将自己滚烫的精液灌进了里面。  
他趴在罗耳边低低地喘息，罗全身都在颤抖，他感觉腰以下的部位已经不是自己的了，他甚至没力气推开压在身上的重量，只是艰难地开口：“白猎当家还真是……”  
他也不知道自己想说什么。  
也许只是下意识地想说点什么罢了。  
斯摩格抽出性器，起身点燃了雪茄叼在嘴中，他坐在罗身旁，伸手摸了摸罗被汗水浸湿的头发。  
罗撑起眼皮看了他一眼，激烈交欢后的疲倦侵袭着他的大脑。其实说起来他已经几天没睡过好觉了，自从到了这个地方之后一直在暗中行动着也顾不上休息。  
也就是今日在街上无意间看到这个混蛋海军居然换了身海贼装扮隐匿在人群中，罗反复数次都没能压下过来找他的想法，于是才登了这家他藏身的旅馆的门。  
斯摩格吐出缭绕的烟雾，却并不呛鼻，罗细细闻着，嗅出硝烟般的苦涩和海风般的湿凉。  
这种复杂的味道从庞克哈萨德跟着罗，日日夜夜似有似无地萦绕在他的呼吸里，以至于在又一次地见到那男人的时候，罗做出了并不理性的判断。  
而男人看到用果实能力瞬移进房间里的他时，只是怔了几秒，便站起身吐掉嘴里的烟，然后大步上前掐住他的脖子，将他按在门板上急切又粗暴地亲吻。  
……  
好像一切都发生得理所当然，但又好像很荒唐。  
罗感觉眼皮很沉重，他无心再去细细思考这些，就着朝下趴的姿势躺好后闭上眼睛：“我就睡一会儿。”  
斯摩格正好抽完了雪茄，他用手指夹了烟头按灭在床头的空罐子里，说：“敢在海军面前睡觉，你这海贼胆子真不小。”  
罗微微扬起嘴角，懒懒地道：“你要把我抓起来吗？爽完了就翻脸，也太不厚道了吧，中将大人。”  
斯摩格蹙起了眉，听他又恢复了那副漫不经心的戏谑口吻，便有些恼火，想着他居然还留着精力，正欲把他拉过来再压榨一番，低头一看却发现那人竟然在这么一会儿功夫里已经睡了过去。  
真累了么……斯摩格腹诽着，忍不住垂眼打量罗。他的脑袋枕在离自己大腿很近的地方，头顶翘起的发丝搔着他腿侧的皮肤，他收着肩膀蜷缩着身体，睡梦中无意识地轻皱着眉，眼睑下是常年不散的淡淡阴影，整个人看起来竟是非常单薄脆弱。  
斯摩格感到有些烦躁，抬手把垂到额前的碎发抚上去，将视线从那人身上移开了。  
他从扔在床头的衣服上又摸下两根雪茄，用牙咬住，却没有打火，停了半天后泄气般地将它们从嘴里抽出来丢到一旁，然后在床上躺下来，身体在被子里紧挨着罗，用臂弯轻轻将他圈入怀中。  
这样一回也没什么大不了的吧，斯摩格心想。

醒来时已是早晨，外面的光线透过窗帘缝隙投进了房间内，斯摩格揉了揉眼，大脑从睡眠中逐渐清醒过来，才后知后觉地发现怀里已空空如也。  
啧。海贼果然就是海贼，野蛮无理毫无规矩，说来就来说走就走。  
斯摩格不屑地想着，起身穿上裤子，在厕所洗了脸刷了牙之后，走出来拿了之前未抽的雪茄放到嘴里点上火，慢腾腾地呼出了这一天里的第一口烟。  
外面传来达斯琪的声音，在叫他出去吃早饭。斯摩格应了一声，将用来乔装的海贼装套到身上，戴上墨镜走出了房门。  
那家伙有自己的目的，而他也一样。无论是哪一方都不会因为另一方屈就，这就是他和那小鬼之间的关系，这样的关系导致连见一次面都异常地难，仿佛两条笔直延伸开的线，不知何时才能有交集点。  
也就只有那片刻的短暂热意……  
他走出旅馆大门，与达斯琪来到街边找了个座位，拿了张报纸翻阅，将双眼藏在了镜片后面，收敛了所有的情绪。

此刻的斯摩格还不知道，几个小时后，他会再次遇到那个让他分心的家伙，他顶着一身伤落入他的视线又匆忙撤离，重新出现时他会用刀鞘接住自己挥过去的十手，沉静的眸中闪过那一丝他们共通的热意。  
而那一点，就足够支撑他们分离，直至下次重逢。

——END. 


End file.
